Color Series: Hopeful Blue
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: Angela Barry finally figures out what is up with Draco staying with the Death Eaters.  However there are consequences to caring about one of Voldemort’s followers. Rated T for safety


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything Harry Potter. Only Angela Barry is mine._

**Rated:** PG to PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Summary:** Angela Barry finally figures out what is up with Draco staying with the Death Eaters. However there are consequences to caring about one of Voldemort's followers.

* * *

**Hopeful Blue**

The backhand came before I could brace myself for it. The pain was excruciating. When I opened my eyes I saw two Lucius Malfoys instead of one.

"You are trying my patience," he said in a calm voice. "Where is Potter?"

I gritted my teeth against the pain that throbbed through my head down to my toes. "If you think that I'm going to tell you a thing about my friends, you're wrong."

He walked slowly around the chair to which I was tied. "If they are your friends, tell me, why are they leaving you here to suffer?"

I bit my lip but did my best not to despair. That was what he wanted me to do. I figured I had better keep him talking. I smiled inwardly. That wouldn't be too hard considering Malfoys love to hear the sound of their own voice.

"They're busy figuring out a way to destroy your boss. And they will succeed I might add."

I was ready for the next backhand but I could still taste blood in my mouth. I licked it off my lip and turned to sneer at Lucius.

"Why don't you just use Veritaserum on me, Malfoy? It would be quicker."

"I don't have any on me, besides, this is more fun."

"I can see why you would think so," I muttered and then winced as he hit me again.

The door behind me opened and I heard a familiar voice.

"You wanted to see me Father?"

"Yes Draco, come over here by my side."

I closed my eyes in inner pain as the footsteps of Draco neared. When I opened them I saw him staring into my blood covered face. His gaunt face paled slightly more than it already was, but other than that his expression remained impassive. I bit my lip again. Now he was here to see me suffer. Fantastic. It wasn't as if we were on speaking terms anymore. After I had found out he was a Death Eater we had drifted even farther apart than we had after I broke up with him. I was surprised he hadn't hated me then. He did start dating Pansy but I didn't think he liked her that much. He smirked at me too much. I think he was dating her out of spite and for the attention I refused to give him.

Seeing him standing beside his sadistic father gave me chills. I struggled once more against my bonds but they were unyielding. Lucius handed his son my wand.

"This girl is withholding information from me. I want you to help me extract it from her. Later on I will leave you to do the interrogating of hostages yourself. Do not fail me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Father." Even his voice was impassive. But something flickered in his eyes. Was that fear? But why would he be afraid? Unless . . .

"Now, I'll ask you again," Lucius turned to me. "What are Potter and his filthy followers' plans to fight the Dark Lord?"

I remained silent. I looked straight into Draco's light grey eyes, daring him to try to do anything to me. Lucius nudged his son forward. Draco stumbled slightly before straightening. His lips curled back into the smirk I had grown to know well, only it seemed half-hearted now.

"Staying silent isn't going to help you Barry." He said, circling slowly behind me. "Tell us what Potter's plans are and things will go easier for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Please Malfoy. If I tell you anything you'll just kill me because you got what you wanted from me and I'd be useless."

Lucius stepped back, arms folded, watching as his son continued his prodding.

"We won't kill you." Draco tried to assure me.

I slowly raised my lips to match the sneer that graced Malfoy's face. "Yeah you probably won't, cuz you don't have the guts to. You couldn't kill Dumbledore, what makes you think you can kill me?"

Malfoy's pale, pointed face grew red. He stepped back with a jerk. He glanced at his father for assistance but received none. He stepped forward quickly and backhanded me across the face. Blood filled my mouth once more, but somehow I knew he hadn't hit me as hard as he could have. I wished I could wipe away the blood that was running down my face but my arms were still immobilized at my sides. I spat out the blood onto Malfoy's shoes. He jumped back in disgust.

Lucius stepped forward and flurried a handkerchief out of the many folds of his cloak. He came towards me and wiped the blood rather roughly from my face. I resisted the urge to bite his hand. When he was done his hand lingered on my face.

"Such a pretty girl," he said softly. "Hmm, pity."

I glared defiantly up at him. He stepped back and shoved the soiled handkerchief at his son. Draco grabbed it instinctively then looked at it with repulsion before using it to clean off his shoes. I sniggered slightly. His head jerked up and his eyes met mine. For a moment I almost felt like I was back at Hogwarts, bantering with Malfoy as usual. Only those times my body hadn't been wracking with pain.

Draco straightened his shoulders and approached me once more. I narrowed my pale green eyes at him. He had never been very big on physical assault. I was surprised he had actually hit me. But knowing Draco he had probably only done it because his father was watching. Now that I thought about it I realized that was precisely why his father was watching.

"I'm going to tell you both anything." I said firmly. "And you can't make me."

That was probably a stupid thing to say. I saw the sadistic smile find its way onto Lucius's lips and bit my tongue. He turned to his son.

"Draco, the Cruciatus Curse."

This time Draco's pale face turned completely white. He fumbled for his wand and I watched him carefully, wondering if he was really going to do it. He pointed the slender piece of wood at me but he did not speak. In fact when I looked closer I thought I saw the faintest tremble on his lips.

"Crucio." He said.

I jerked in the chair but only a flicker of pain rippled through me. Lucius frowned. He stepped forward and grabbed his son's shoulder.

"You have to mean it Draco. Now use the Curse. We won't get any information out of her otherwise."

Malfoy's hand shook slightly. For the first time in a long time I felt pity for him. Here was a seventeen year old boy who had a jerk for a father and who had joined the Death Eaters in admiration for this jerk father only to find out with uneasiness what he had gotten himself into. Draco had never hurt anyone physically no matter how much he taunted them before he became a Death Eater. He was an insecure bully, not a torturer. I looked him in the eye, trying to tell him that. He looked back at me, his eyes slightly puzzled. He lowered his wand slowly.

Lucius glared at his son. "What are you doing?" He asked, his expression furious.

Draco backed up slightly, fear showing faintly on his face.

"I-I-"

Lucius grabbed his son's wand. Pushing the boy away he pointed the wand at me.

"Crucio!" He shouted.

Waves of wracking pain shot through my body. I bit back a scream as I jerked in the chair. The pain wouldn't stop. The chair fell over from my violent spasms. It broke and I was left wiggling on the floor like a fish out of water. I couldn't hold back anymore. A scream ripped through my throat. I could see Draco from my place on the ground. At the sound of my scream he jerked convulsively. However he did nothing to stop his father as the pain kept coming.

Finally it stopped. I gasped for breath, aching everywhere. Lucius sneered down at me.

"Still won't talk?"

I gritted my teeth. "Never."

He shrugged. "Your funeral."

He raised his wand once more. I braced myself. We both were startled by a trembling voice calling out from behind Lucius.

"Don't!"

Lucius whirled on his son. "What?" He asked in a low tone that would have scared the heck out of me. Since this was Draco, he cowered. "What did you say?" Lucius looked like he was about to strike Draco . . . hard.

Malfoy dropped his head. He didn't look at me. "Nothing." He stuttered.

Lucius looked from his son to me and then back again. He straightened and I suddenly got the feeling that he knew something I wouldn't have wanted him to. He turned towards me and nudged me with his foot.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked as if he were asking about the weather.

I held back a gasp of pain when his foot touched me and spoke through a clenched jaw. "I didn't say."

Lucius turned to look at Draco. Malfoy kept his eyes on the floor.

"Her name is Angela Barry." He said.

Lucius sneered, his face full of understanding. "Ah. So this is the infamous Barry Draco has been complaining about for the past six years. I thought you disliked this girl, Draco." He regarded his son with something akin to disapproval and slight admiration. "Your aunt has taught you well." He mused.

Malfoy didn't answer. I kept my eyes on him and not Lucius. What was he talking about? Malfoy did dislike me. I had thought he flat out hated me. Apparently not. Something stirred within me. Old feelings were beginning to surface. I struggled to keep them down. It was hard. Slowly some pieces were beginning to fall into place. It was always said that Draco Malfoy had a gift for Occlumency . . .

Lucius turned back to me. "I see no further use for you if you insist on not telling us where Potter is." He pointed the wand at me then lowered it. Turning to Malfoy he pressed the wand into its owner's hand.

"You do it. And do it correctly." Before he let go he pulled his son closer to him and looked deep into his eye. "Make her suffer." I could just hear him say.

Draco looked at me. I looked back. We were all going to die someday. Just some sooner than others. Besides I would be with my Cedric. I nodded slightly, telling him it was okay. Malfoy's face hardened.

"Crucio!" He cried, pointing his wand at me.

It came so fast and so hard I could not brace myself in time. A scream made its way from the depths of my soul to my lips and out. I shut my eyes tight as I convulsed with pain on the floor. I felt my world go black but for some reason I didn't lose complete consciousness. After a few seconds of this torture it stopped abruptly and I heard the sound of a wand hitting the floor. It rolled and tapped my leg. I heard Lucius' furious footsteps as he walked over to his son. I heard the sound of his hand hitting his son's face as he pushed him out of the way. I heard the sound of Lucius' cloak as he reached in for his wand. I heard the sound of his voice saying those two words that would end my life.

"Avada Ke—"

He was cut off by a loud banging of a door being thrown back. I could not move to turn towards it. I could only listen as chaos ensued. Spells and curses started flying everywhere. I did not know who my rescuer was; all I could think about was where Malfoy was in all this commotion. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled into someone's lap. I felt his or her arms around me and felt hair brush my forehead as he or she hunched over me. I wanted to open my eyes but I was too weak. All I could do was lie there.

After a while the fighting ceased and silence fell over the room. The person holding me straightened. There was more silence. Finally I heard a vaguely familiar voice ask, "Is she alright?"

I felt the person holding me stroke my hair. It was then when I knew it was a boy. No girl had hands like that. I wondered who it was.

"I'm-I'm not sure." It was Malfoy's voice coming from right above me. It was he who was holding me. This was simply strange. Draco Malfoy holding me? Draco Malfoy concerned for me?

I felt large fingers touch my neck. I could feel my pulse press weakly against them.

"She isn't dead," the familiar voice said. "Only unconscious. Get her away from here."

I felt myself being lifted. I was surprised. Since when was Malfoy this strong? I did not protest however, seeing as I was too weak to move a muscle. The footsteps of Malfoy's started to fade as complete unconsciousness descended on me. The last thing I remember before losing my hearing was the sound of a soft voice murmur,

"Oh Angela."

Then came nothing.

00000

I opened my eyes to Malfoy's light grey ones as he leaned over me. I weakly pushed him away.

"Blimey Malfoy, if you were waiting for me to die that earnestly you could've just stabbed me or something. You don't have to stare me to death."

He slowly smirked, his face still worn. "Good to have you back."

I struggled to sit up. He reached over and lifted a pillow I was laying on so I could lean against it. I saw I was back at Hogwarts on a sofa in the Slytherin common room. I frowned.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" I asked.

"Very funny. But you probably would act a little different too after seeing someone almost die who was—" he broke off.

I looked at him curiously. "Yes?" He didn't answer. I didn't try to figure it out. I looked around the common room. "Why did you bring me here? Won't the other Slytherins throw a fit when they find you let a Ravenclaw into their room?"

"They're all in their classes. I came in secretly. And I don't know the password for Ravenclaw's common room."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "This is the first decent conversation we've ever had Malfoy, want to tell me why?"

He looked at me uneasily. "No?"

I glared harder, my head throbbing with pain but I didn't care. He winced slightly.

"I-I care about you," he muttered.

I barked out a harsh laugh. "Since when Malfoy? You only went out with me two years ago because you liked the attention and a good kiss every now and again. You never cared about me."

"My aunt's been teaching me Occlumency . . ." he trailed off. "Of course everyone said I had a gift for it from the beginning."

"You're saying you cared about me when we were in First and Second year?"

He smirked, some of his old self showing through the new, unfamiliar expression on his face. "Of course not. I just about hated you then."

I smirked back. "The feeling was mutual."

Malfoy looked nervous as he reached out and took my hand. "But seeing you under the Cruciatus Curse tore me up inside. I thought you were going to die, Angela."

"So now we're on a first name basis?"

His pale cheeks grew pink and he drew back. "Look, I'm sitting here finally having a wholesome conversation, and all you can do is butt in sarcastic comments?"

I laughed slightly. "I'm sorry. Old habits die hard. Is that the only reason why you couldn't do the Cruciatus Curse on me? Because you cared about me? It had nothing to do with you having a change of heart about where your allegiance lies?"

Malfoy frowned. "I can't leave the Death Eaters, Barry." As an afterthought he added, "Not even if I wanted to."

"Why not, Malfoy? Just walk away. You'll be protected. Dumbledore's Army will help you if you just ask."

He drew himself up in the proud way that spoke of generations of Malfoys and sneered. "I will not degrade myself by crawling to Potter for help." He spat the name out like left a bad taste in his mouth. A few seconds later he spoke again. "Besides the Dark Lord won't let me leave."

I was starting to understand. "He threatened you." I said softly, more a statement than a question. "Didn't he?"

Malfoy hesitated, and then nodded slowly, not looking at me. Compassion suddenly welled up inside of me. So I had been right about Malfoy. He wasn't a sadistic bully like his father. Suddenly I saw him in a new light. Here was a scared kid who would do anything to protect him and his family from harm. I'm not sure I would have done the exact same in his position, but I could understand why he had.

"Let me see it." I said firmly.

Malfoy jerked his head up to look at me. Slowly he rolled back his sleeve. There was the dark mark. My fingertips hovered over it, not daring to touch it. I remembered when I had first seen this mark and found out he was a Death Eater. I had been so mad I had punched him right in the face. We hadn't spoken to each other since then. Not until now.

"If there was a way for you to get out of it, would you?" I asked.

"You can't get out—"

"Just suppose. If you could. Would you?"

He didn't speak.

I sighed and withdrew my hand. I turned my face away, a wave of exhaustion engulfing me. A tear trickled down my cheek. A rough hand wiped it away gently and slowly turned my face towards it. I looked into Malfoy's face and my own softened. His did as well. His fingers moved from my chin to stroke my cheek. I smiled slightly. He smirked.

"Do you remember when I got you to go with me to the Yule Ball during Fourth year?"

I scowled slightly. "Your Fourth year, my Fifth year and yes, I remember. You had a bet going and you used me. I hope you were satisfied with the results?"

He frowned faintly. "Pansy made me buy something nice for her. Since she kept me company after you stormed away."

I opened my mouth to reply when the portrait door suddenly swung open and Pansy Parkinson pranced into the room.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured.

Quickly Malfoy pulled back but kept his frown. I glared back. Thinking back to a time when Malfoy had really annoyed me and hoping the pug-faced girl hadn't noticed our almost tender moment. Pansy froze when she saw Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a shrieking whisper. She looked scornfully at me. "What's _she_ doing here?" Her hard face hardened.

"She was being questioned at the Mansion. Father told me to bring her back. She was too weak to get to her own common room."

I swung my legs over the side of the sofa and stood slowly. Pain rushed through me and I staggered slightly. Neither Malfoy nor Pansy offered to help me. I gave them both a contemptuous glare but my eyes told Malfoy something other than hate. Luckily Pansy was too busy frowning at Malfoy in confusion to notice. I left her probing him with questions. He had seen my message and he had returned it.

_Thank you_

00000

Cho was waiting for me when I arrived rather shakily at the Ravenclaws common room. I collapsed on the sofa, keeping a wary eye on the fire in the fireplace.

"Where were you? We were worried sick! We looked all over."

I winced slightly. "I . . . got lost." I said.

"Lost? You've been to the Room of Requirement at least a dozen times. How could you get lost?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Cho, I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to go to bed. I'm not feeling well."

She hesitated then nodded. "All right. Do you need help getting to your bed?"

I stood uneasily. "No, I think I got it. Thanks anyway. Goodnight."

I walked past her and made my way to my bed. Slowly I lowered myself onto it, slipping my hand underneath my pillow. When I had found what I was looking for I grasped it tightly. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

_Guess I didn't get to you this time Cedric, but worse has happened. Love you, goodnight._

The next morning I ran into Malfoy on my way to Professor McGonagall's class. I hesitated, wondering what he was still doing here and whether or not anything that happened yesterday would leave a lasting impression on him. I told myself that it wouldn't so I wasn't too disappointed when he barely glanced at me before moving past. I kept my gaze straight ahead and did not look at him either. However as I passed him, I felt him press a folded piece of paper into my hands. I looked down at it in surprise but when I looked back at him, he had disappeared. During dinner in the Great Hall I didn't even bother to look over at the Slytherin table, I knew he wouldn't be there. I kept my gaze on my food. Luna Lovegood was seated across from me. She looked pensive but that was no surprise. She always looked like she was gazing off into another world. Her wand was stuck behind her ear like a pencil, but I was used to the strange sight by now.

"Have you seen my DADA books?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, no I haven't."

Cho glanced over at me. I kept my eyes down. Luna sighed.

"I'm thinking Nargles had something to do with it."

I snorted slightly. "You always think Nargles have something to do with your missing things."

Luna didn't look miffed by this. She simply returned to eating, a thoughtful look on her face. I sighed and pushed my food around. Suddenly I remembered the paper in my pocket. I took it out quickly and unfolded it.

_Meet me at The Three Broomsticks as soon as you can get away._

I read the message a second time. Why in the world would Malfoy want to meet with me? I tore up the paper into as many pieces as I could and then made them disappear with a flick from my wand. Cho looked over at me.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Just a note from Neville. I had a question about Herbology. You know, I think he'll become a great professor in that field."

Cho was about to say something else but I stood before she could. Excusing my self quietly I hurried out of the school and down to the Whomping Willow. Lifting the stick with the Levitating Charm, I used it to poke the knot in the tree that would render it immobile. Climbing through the tunnel I arrived after a while in the Shrieking Shack. I quickly Apparated to the Three Broomsticks. Not many people were there but I knew Malfoy would make sure we weren't seen. I sat down at one of the tables, closing my eyes from the stress of it all. Dumbledore dying at the hands of Snape, the funeral, wondering what was going to happen next. Summer break was going to start next week. Maybe I could work things out over the summer. I heard a noise and opened my eyes slowly. Malfoy stood in front of me. He smirked slightly as I glared at him.

"Enjoying your view?" He asked.

I stuck my tongue out. "Until you spoiled it."

His smirk widened. "How mature."

He sat down next to me. For a while we just looked around the pub, watching people guzzle their firewhiskeys and butterbeer. It felt strange to be so close to Malfoy and not be arguing. I glanced at him but his face was set towards the blank wall opposite us, his expression contemplative. I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Hey Malfoy, did you have a reason for dragging me out here and making me sit in this dirty, hot place?"

He jumped slightly. "What? Oh. I wanted to talk to you . . . about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"My father now knows that I care about you. He's probably going to tell the Dark Lord," here he cringed, "and if he does that he's going to go after you. He's going to hold you hostage over me so he can be sure of my loyalty." He paused. "Or he'll just kill you."

"Oh Draco," I sighed.

With a sudden burst of courage, or maybe stupidity, I leaned my head to the side until it rested on Malfoy's shoulder. I felt him stiffen slightly but he did not move away. He slowly put his arm around me and I snuggled closer.

"What do you suppose we do?" I asked, looking up into his face.

He frowned. "You need to leave."

I pulled away and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You need to leave Hogwarts and not come back. You need to go somewhere where he won't find you. America would be the best place I think."

I gaped at him. "I can't leave Hogwarts. This place is my home, my life. All the people I love are here."

"You're turning eighteen soon, you'll be able to leave the school."

My jaw tightened. "The Weasleys offered a place for me in their home, because of my mother."

"Yes and now you have to leave."

"I won't!"

His grip on my arm tightened. "You have to!"

I shook him off and stood angrily. "Don't tell me what to do! You're not my mother or my father. I don't care if You-Know-Who comes looking for me. I'm just as safe here with Dumbledore's Army than anywhere else."

He stood as well. He looked around and I noticed a few people had turned to stare. Malfoy took my arm and led me, seething, outside. Once we were sure no one was watching I snatched my arm away and Malfoy continued our argument.

"No you're not! He'll order me to bring you to him. He'll use his spies. Angela, you cannot stay!"

I could imagine how we looked from afar. Him standing several inches taller than me with me glaring up at his face as he glared down. I growled between my teeth.

"So I just leave? Just like that? Not a word to anyone as to why?"

He nodded hesitantly. I sighed, suddenly feeling deflated. He was right and I knew it. I hung my head and suddenly felt myself being pressed against Malfoy in a tight hug. I held him tightly. I let out a shaky sigh. I hadn't been held like this since my mum died over Christmas break. I found out right before the next semester started. The Weasleys said I could stay at the Burrow for as long as I liked until I found a job in order to pay for a place to live. Our house had been rented and I had no way to pay. I had been extremely grateful.

Malfoy pushed me away slightly so he could look into my face. He tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear.

"It's for the best. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I nodded. "What I don't understand," I smirked, "is why you're suddenly all mushy Malfoy."

He smirked slightly back. "Watching someone have a near death experience at the hands of your father kind of makes you think about how much they mean to you."

"Wow. That was almost . . . deep. You'd better watch it Malfoy, or else people might start thinking you belong in Gryffindor."

He scowled suddenly. "I wouldn't be able to stand being that close to Mudbloods and blood traitors."

I slapped his arm hard. "Watch it, a lot of those 'Mudbloods' and so called 'blood traitors' are my friends."

"Why? I mean you're pureblood, and you're evil, why weren't you put in Slytherin?"

I grinned up at him. "Because I'm not stupid or manipulative or a bully."

His eyebrows rose and he smirked. "Was that an insult?"

I smirked back. "It might have been."

"My father calls you a blood traitor, because you were Sorted into Ravenclaw and don't support the Dark Lord."

I shrugged. "Not my fault I got Sorted how I was. And just because I have friends who aren't pureblood also doesn't mean I've turned my back on my bloodline. And it's too bad if I don't support You-Know-Who. At least I've got a conscience and friends who would die for me. Do you have that Draco?"

He scowled. I knew how much he and his family despised anyone who was not pureblood. I watched him warily, ready to smack him if he said anything bad about my friends. He seemed to be about to but then he saw my expression and kept quiet. A few seconds passed.

His face turned thoughtful. I bit my lip as I thought of something. "There's a battle coming Malfoy. Please don't get yourself killed and promise me you'll send for me once the fighting stops."

His eyes softened. "I promise."

"And answer my question. If you could leave You-Know-Who, would you?"

After a slight hesitation he sighed. "I can't answer that. But I will tell you this, if we lose and if the Dark Lord is defeated—"

"When he is defeated," I interrupted.

"—You won't see me crying over his death."

I smirked. "He's not very good at winning friends is he?"

Malfoy smirked back. "Do you need me to answer that?"

I shook my head. "No. I guess not."

Malfoy suddenly leaned down and kissed me. It had been a long time since he had done that. I was a bit surprised but responded willingly. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned tightly into him. Our kiss became more passionate than any other we had experienced together. Our mouths searched each other heatedly. Malfoy gently pushed me back against the wall of the pub. I didn't protest. His hands slowly wandered down my back to my hips. I was quick to push them up and I felt his mouth smirk against mine. I smirked back before running my fingers through his hair and caressing his neck. His hands went the other way now, to slide through my hair, gripping it tightly.

His body was pressed against mine and I was sure he could feel my quick heartbeat. After a few more seconds of this bliss we pulled up for air. I leaned back against the wall, trying to catch my breath. He smirked at me.

"Been a while since we did that, huh?"

I frowned at him. "I don't think we've ever done anything quite like that before, Malfoy."

He kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose, then my mouth once more. This time it was more of a brush before he pulled me close into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him once more as he started giving me little kisses up my neck. Shivers ran down my spine.

"Marry me," he said softly in my ear.

I laughed slightly. "Are you sure? We might kill each other before the first week."

He pulled away and looked down into my eyes. "We'll compromise."

I raised an eyebrow coyly. "I thought we hated each other." I said, wondering if he would remember.

He did. "Potentially dislike I would say." He smirked.

"This isn't another bet is it?" I asked.

Malfoy looked hurt. "Of course not. I love you, Barry."

I cocked my eyebrow again, this time in skepticism. "Really? Are you capable of love?"

"I'm not my father, Barry."

I smiled slightly. "I know. And I guess I love you too. Even if you do work for a sadistic megalomaniac. Speaking of which do you think he'll approve?"

Malfoy looked confused for a moment. "The Dark Lord?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, your father."

"Probably not."

"And you're okay with that?"

He hesitated only briefly. "For you, yes."

"I won't forget my friends."

"Do they have to become my friends?"

"Not necessarily."

"Then I don't care."

I smirked. "I'll be in America."

"I'll send for you."

"I'll be waiting."

Once again he leaned in and I was lost to the rest of the world.

00000

I packed my bags for summer break as usual. I had been looking forward to staying at the Weasleys. I only got to say goodbye to Ginny before I left and that's only because she caught me heading for a different train after we got of the Hogwarts Express. She listened to my story with an impassive face but when I finished she said she understood and wished me good luck on both the trip and the marriage. I felt bad not being able to say goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione. But I didn't have time.

As I sat in my compartment on the train I still couldn't believe I said yes. Malfoy was the last person I would have dreamed of marrying. I pulled my locket out and opened it. My mother and father smiled at me from one side as they wrapped their arms around each other, and Cedric Diggory smiled at me from the other side as he raised his fist in triumph. I smiled back at them.

"I love you guys," I told them. "Do you think I'm making the right decision? Marrying a Malfoy? He isn't like his father you know. Sure he's arrogant and conceited, but I think I love him. And who knows, after You-Know-Who is defeated, and he will be, Malfoy might change for the better. At least be more inclined too."

The photographs did not answer me. But as I closed the locket and tucked it into my cloak, I smiled slightly. I was doing the right thing. I could feel it. Angela Malfoy. It had a certain ring to it. I smirked. And all this started because of a bet a long time ago at a Ball. Who would have thought?

Apparently not the Weasleys. When I arrived at my last hotel before leaving the country, I was nearly frightened out of my skin by Fred, George, and Ron Apparating into my room. I could tell by their red faces that Ginny had told them. Knowing the Weasleys as well as I did, we were neighbors after all, I knew I was in for quite an interesting lecture.

Ron spoke first.

"You—and Malfoy—and married—and huh?" Or tried to speak at least.

Fred and George were a little more articulate.

"Malfoy's a fiend!"

"And a bounder!"

"And works for You-Know-Who!"

"And is a bounder!"

"And loves to torture all your friends."

"And is a bounder."

"Couldn't you do better than that?" They asked together.

They were all rather red in the face, which made their hair merge into their foreheads which made them all look like bright tomatoes with eyes. I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Would you three listen to yourselves? I happen to be in love with Malfoy."

Fred and George exchanged shocked, woeful glances. Ron was still sputtering.

"But Malfoy—and how could—and married—and huh?"

"Is there anything we can do to change your mind?" Fred asked.

George nodded. "We'll give you a job at the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes if you do."

"We'll teach you how to make your own jokes and pranks."

"Malfoy—married—love—can't—huh?"

I walked over and slapped Ron sharply in the face. He was stunned into silence. Fred and George fell silent as well. I must have looked angry for I could feel my face heat up.

"Listen you three; I will not hear any more of this nonsense. I'm an adult now and can marry whomever I choose. You are not my parents or my guardians so you have no right to tell me what to do. Now you _will_ get out of this room and you _will_ leave me alone to go to America, and you will _not_ send me owls begging me to reconsider, and you will _not_ go enchanting everything I own in an effort to bring me back. Do I make myself clear?"

The boys nodded, subdued. There was complete silence for a few moments before they exploded again, all talking at the same time. I took out my wand with a sigh.

"_Silencio_!" I said.

Immediately their voices were gone even though they kept moving their mouths. I turned away and got out a book. They continued to rant and rave for a while and I let them get it out of their system. When it looked like they were winding down I said the countercurse and their voices were back, albeit a little hoarse.

"Are you done now?" I asked.

They started to open their mouths again. I quickly interrupted them.

"Then goodnight!"

Ron muttered something unpleasant under his breath before Disapparating. George followed soon after. Fred looked like he was about to say something, but when I asked sharply, "What?" He merely made a face and Disapparated.

I sighed. I felt sorry for Ginny when it came time for her to get married. Putting down my book, I went over to window. Leaning my forehead against it I wondered what it would be like to live in America. I turned to the candles that lit the room.

"Nox." I said, waving my wand over them. Tossing my wand onto the bedside table, I got dressed in my nightgown and climbed into bed. Something in Fred's expression bothered me. What had he been about to say? Oh well, after this war is over I would be able to ask him. I turned over and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
